Episode 3-112
Summary Gandharva is surprised that the dream failed to end when he grabbed Shess. Airavata arrives to save Shess, and blames Gandharva for bringing the gods for the raid. Gandharva tells her that he had nothing to do with the attack, and Menaka tries to convince her that he is here to apologize and make peace with the humans. Gandharva thinks to himself that even though he has no memory of Airavata, her sharp-toothed smirk seems very familiar. The Kinnara suras notice that the attackers are mostly 3rd-zen and lower gods, except for Indra and Chandra, and wonder why they are suddenly attacking them. Gandharva states that they saw the future of technology-advanced humans with their Insight, and that this is just the beginning of a complete genocide of humans. Menaka observes that the gods are not alone, and that several sura clans are cooperating with them. Gandharva recalls that even Kinnara cooperated with the gods. Kinnara appears before them, accusing Airavata of taking many clanmates as well as her son, the latter of which caused Kinnara's power to leak away while empowering Airavata. Kinnara then slashes Airavata with a spear, and tells her that Brahma is correcting errors in the universe, which started with the dragons, and continues with the Kinnara clan because the king must be the undisputed #1. Kinnara states that for this reason, he will take her name from now on. Gandharva notices that the spear looks like that of God Kubera, and continues to watch the dream unfold. Kinnara slashes Airavata again, and Shess yells at the Kinnara sura holding him to let him go. He runs to Airavata and suddenly develops from 3rd to 4th stage. As Airavata dies, she tells Shess that now she no longer needs to care for him, but she is sorry that she is leaving him all alone. Shess is distraught as she vanishes from his arms. As the real Gandharva continues to hold Leny's hand, tears roll down her face. Currygom's comment The Airavata from that time had wind + fire attributes. Afterword (pic 1: group of Kinnaras) There's no need for Airavata to act when facing the gods The nastika standing in front is no longer alive. The nastika in back (with the single horn) is still around, however. (pic 2: exterminating humans) There's more left?! When the ancient humans were massacred, the perpetrators didn't destroy their planets—they just went from city to city to kill them. If they destroyed a planet, that meant that the god of the planet would also suffer the same fate. So they left the planet alone and killed only the humans. (pic 3: Kinnara with Indra and Chandra) This background was sponsored by: the gods This is the king of the Kinnara clan. Still king, in fact. (pic 4: Airavata and Kinnara) #1 and #2 Obtaining the name doesn't mean you get the sura form. The name isn't the only thing that decides the sura form... Notes * As of this episode, it is still ambiguous if Shess is the son of the original Airavata. ** We now know that he is Kinnara's son. ** We never see Shess calling the original Airavata "mother". ** Since Kinnara took Airavata's name, this would explain why Shess later refers to "Airavata" as his mother. ** Spoiler: However, Currygom's blog post for Episode 3-113 reveals that Airavata's sura form is a black horse with a white mane. Since Shess's sura form resembles a pink horse, this suggests that they may be related. References